


Glances

by ohheyeri



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fluff, Gajevy - Freeform, House Party, Possessive Gajeel Redfox, Singing, Underage Drinking, bad boy gajeel, singing gajeel, teen drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheyeri/pseuds/ohheyeri
Summary: Levy McGarden has always been the smart, quiet book nerd. While her friends still love her, she still feels something's missing. When she runs into the school's bad boy, Gajeel Redfox, in the library and discovers his secret, everything starts to change.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Good Girls and Bad Boys

There was no way. There was just no way. There was absolutely, positively no way Gajeel Redfox, resident bad boy of Magnolia High, was looking at me. I was seeing things. That was the only explanation. I blinked and stared back down at my book before glancing back at the desk next to me and sure enough, he was.  
Gajeel Redfox was. Staring. At. Me.  
I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and pulled my book up to cover my face. He grinned and the paperclip he’d been chewing on glinted between his teeth.  
I knew what was coming next. His signature laugh. That damned laugh.  
“Gi-hee.”  
I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped and prayed that he’d look anywhere else.  
“What’s’a matter, Shrimp? Yer book gettin’ too lusty for ya?” he chided.  
“Don’t you have anything better to do? LIke maybe steal candy from a baby? Or skin a cat?” a voice behind me piped up.  
Ah, Lucy. My best friend. Bless her.  
“Mind yer own business, cheerleader,” he snapped.  
“That’s enough, Mr. Redfox, Miss Heartfilia!” our homeroom teacher, Ms. Aquaria snapped, slapping a ruler against her desk.  
All the attention turned to her.  
“She’s not even a math teacher, why does she have a ruler?” Lucy whispered to me.  
The bell rang before I could respond. I marked my place in my book and slipped it into my bag before joining Lucy and walking out of the classroom.  
“What’s up with Black Steel today?” she inquired.  
“Who knows?” I shrugged, trying to act like I didn’t care, which was a complete lie. I totally had the hots for him.  
“What are we talkin’ about?” Natsu, Lucy’s boyfriend, asked as he pushed himself off the wall where he’d been leaning outside our classroom door to join us.  
“Gajeel Redfox kept staring at Levy in homeroom,” Lucy told him and he frowned.  
“I don’t like that guy,” he muttered.  
“You don’t like any guy,” she pointed out. “You hated Gray since you were kids but you’re best friends now.”  
“We are not!” he looked offended. “I would never be friends with that cold-blooded male stripper!”  
Lucy giggled as we came up to our lockers. “Whatever you say, Natsu.”  
“Have any of you seen Cana?” a voice to my right said as I opened my locker to get out my books for English and History, my next two classes.  
It was Erza. She was a year older than us and, as such, looked out for us in a big sister sort of way.  
“Her dad’s out of town again,” I said, shouldering my bag and slamming my locker shut. “She’s probably still asleep or hung over.”  
Sure enough, down the hall, Cana stumbled out of the bathroom, sunglasses on even though we were inside. She was hurriedly stuffing a bottle of eyedrops into a side pocket on her backpack.  
Erza sighed and went to meet her.  
“You’d think she’d at least wait until the weekend,” Natsu said out of the corner of his mouth. “Anyway, what’s this about Levy and that big dumb metalhead?”  
I felt my face turn bright red again. “Nothing!” I snapped. “I’m going to be late for class!” I turned on my heel and sped off toward Mr. Caprico’s classroom, not wanting to be late for today’s lesson. We were starting our poetry section.  
“Levy!” my other two best friends, Jet and Droy, called out when I entered the classroom. I smiled and took my usual seat between them. There were still a couple of minutes before the bell, so I pulled my book out of my bag and set to work finishing the chapter I’d been reading in homeroom.  
The book was about a plain, ordinary girl whose life turned upside down when a new bad boy rolled into town and ruined her life, and any possibility of loving anyone after him. It stood out to me on my last trip to the bookstore and I simply had to have it. I was almost finished with it already and didn’t want it to end.  
Try as I might to deny it, I sort of wished Gajeel had that kind of effect on me. Besides my blue hair, I was ordinary. Short, small chest, straight-a student. Lucy was a cheerleader, Cana was a party girl, Juvia had guys fighting over her, and Erza was in the running for student council president. What was interesting about me?  
I finished my book before the lesson started and the rest of the class droned on, and so did History with Mr. Crux, who had a habit of dozing off during lectures. When the bell finally rang for lunch, I copied the weekend assignment into my notebook and set off for the library, texting Lucy to let her know I’d meet up with them after I found a new book.  
I found myself out of luck, though, as the librarian reminded me that I’d read every book the school keeps in the library, both fiction and nonfiction.  
Sighing, I sank down onto one of the comfortable chairs and texted Lucy that I’d be there soon and to save me a seat. I just wanted to enjoy some silence for a few minutes. I lay my head back and closed my eyes.  
The library was empty save for Freed Justine, an older student who was studying for an exam. I thought it was weird he was in here alone. He was usually following Laxus Dreyer, the principal’s grandson, around like a little lost puppy, accompanied by his close friends Bickslow and Evergreen. They acted like his personal cheerleading squad. Not that I had much room to talk. After all, Jet and Droy had been following me around since elementary school. It did get annoying, having them constantly suck up to me and flirt with me and fight over who got to carry my books. They were just too... normal. They weren't adventurous at all, and I craved adventure. It was probably why I read so many books.  
My thoughts were interrupted as something caught my attention. I snapped my eyes open and got up, gathering my bag and looking for the source of the sound, peering down aisles and between shelves.  
“Shoo-bee-doo-bop,” the gruff voice was singing quietly. “Eyes like hazelnuts, hair like the sea, body so perfect, like a li’l fairy. Shoo-bee-da-boo, shoo-bee-doo-bop.”  
I rounded a corner narrowly avoiding catching my hip on a shelf, and came face to face with a sight I never thought I’d see.  
Gajeel Redfox was writing a song.  
I tried to back away, not wanting him to know that I’d seen- and heard- him, but (just my luck) I backed right into an end table and knocked a display of music books down.  
He looked up, ever present paperclip between his teeth.  
“I- I uh- I was just-” I stammered.  
“Need somethin’ Shrimp?” He said in his deep, husky voice.  
“I- yes,” I stalled, my eyes searching for an excuse, any excuse. They landed on the books I’d knocked over. “I came to get this book,” I said, picking up one at random.  
“That book?” he asked, raising his pierced eyebrows.  
“Yes. Well, bye!” I said, hurrying off to the front desk to check out the book. It wasn’t until the librarian gave me a questioning look that I noticed what I’d picked up.  
“History of Jazz”  
Definitely not one of my usual reads, but there was no turning back now. My next class after lunch was biology and, lucky me, Gajeel was in it. If I didn't have the book, it would've raised more questions than I was prepared to answer.


	2. Shoo-Be-Doo-Bop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch at Magnolia High proves to be just as uneventful as it always is when Levy finally makes her way to the cafeteria.

I hurried down the hall, down the stairs, into the cafeteria, barely catching my breath before Cana looped her arm through mine and whisked me away to our usual table. It was the same as every day. Natsu was scarfing down food, Juvia was clinging to Gray who was trying his best to ignore her, Lucy was rubbing out a headache, Laki was writing down notes on a new project she was making for woodshop, Erza was eating strawberry cake, Kinana was texting her mysterious boyfriend, and Mira and Lisanna were gossipping quietly. I plopped down in my usual spot by Lucy and Cana sank down beside me, taking a deep gulp from her water bottle that I suspected was actually filled with vodka.   
Loud whoops and laughs were echoing across the cafeteria and the source was no mystery. Across the cafeteria, at a table against the opposite wall, was where Gajeel and his friends sat (if you could call them that). None of them really fit in with anyone else, so they all sat together at lunch and hung around the park after school. Most of them were orphans or foster kids. There were Wally and Sho, who’d grown up in the same group home and suffered abuse at the hands of their caretaker. Erik, a boy obsessed with reptiles, who’d lost his eye in a freak accident. MacBeth, whose father had died in a mysterious explosion. Jellal, who rarely showed up for school, and when he did, always seemed different. Sorano, who’d been separated from her sister at a young age and constantly romanticized death and angels, believing herself to actually be one.  
That’s not to say all orphans or foster kids turn out bad. Like anyone, it depends on circumstances and upbringing. Gray was an orphan and he and his “frenemy” Lyon were both in the care of a wonderful woman who treated them like her own children.   
Lyon and his group were nice enough. We went to the same parties and sometimes hung out as a group, but they weren’t exactly our closest friends. Lyon along with his friends Toby, Yuka, and Sherry, and her younger cousin Chellia, a sophomore, thought themselves the coolest kids in school, but that title went to Laxus Dreyer and his Thunder Tribe.   
Nobody knew why they called themselves that. Maybe because of the lightning bolt shaped scar he had over his eye. Either way, he and his friends Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen ran the school, and not just because he was the principal’s grandson. Laxus was tall, buff, and handsome. Cana described him as “sex on legs”. The girls at school were all over him constantly, but Freed never let any girl who wasn’t Evergreen or Mira get near him. Mira was only “allowed” because she worked in the principal’s office as a student worker. Laxus was a jerk sometimes, but Mira kept him in check.  
I glanced over at the Thunder Tribe’s table and noticed something different, and it wasn’t just Freed’s absence. Lisanna and Mira’s brother Elfman was there, looking extremely out of place due to his hulking form. At six-foot-eight, he towered over everyone else in the school, even Jura, the coach of the martial arts teams. He was sitting next to Evergreen, who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Mira and Lisanna looked over toward him and started giggling.  
“Hellooo? Earthland to Levy?” Cana’s hand was waving in front of my face.  
I blinked and looked at her. She was staring at me as if she was waiting for something, as were Lucy, Erza, and Juvia.  
“Sorry, what?”  
Cana rolled her eyes and took another swig from her water bottle. Sighing and smacking her lips, she said, “I asked what’s up with you and Tall, Dark, and Pierced?”  
For the millionth time today, I blushed. “Nothing. He was staring at me and when I went to the library he was there and…” I trailed off, not wanting to tell them what I’d seen, knowing it would get back to me and he’d end me. He was huge and I… well I wasn’t even five feet tall.  
“Oh uh-uh! You’re spilling all the dirty secrets now!” Lucy said, putting her hand on my cheek and jerking my face to look at her.  
“Lu!” I exclaimed, pushing her hand away. “Nothing happened! He was just having lunch up there. Lots of students do. Freed was up there, too. Wanna know what he was reading?” I rolled my eyes.  
“Yes but Gajeel?” Erza posed a question, cocking an eyebrow. “It’s a bit out of character for him.”  
“Do you blame him though?” I said, gesturing to his usual table. “Maybe he wanted to be somewhere quiet for lunch.”  
“Juvia thinks you’re all a bit judgemental toward Gajeel. After all, we transferred from the same school. We were good friends,” Juvia said, looking down at her hands.  
“Yeah, but Gajeel’s a dick and you, well, you’re,” Gray said, but blushed before he said exactly what Juvia was. Still, it was enough to turn her attention to Gray and away from me, and for that, I was grateful.  
“Hello, ladies,” a smooth voice behind us said and Lucy rolled her eyes.  
“Loke,” she greeted.  
Loke grinned and pushed his tinted glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Whadaya say, Luce? Ready to give me a chance yet?”  
“I have a boyfriend, you perv!” she hissed, jumping out of her seat and heading out of the cafeteria in a huff.   
Natsu slammed his hands on the table as he stood. “Do I need to teach you another lesson, punk?”  
“Natsu, don’t,” Erza warned. “You don’t want to get into another fight. Principal Dreyer would have your head.”   
He glared at Loke, but let it go and grabbed his and Lucy’s lunch trays, discarding them before following her.  
Loke slid into the seat beside me. “What about you, Levy? You’re single, right?”  
I ignored him and picked up the book I’d been forced to check out, opening to a random page.  
“‘History of Jazz’?” Erza asked, leaning over the table to get a closer look. “Since when are you into music, Levy?”  
“Since now,” I snapped, rising from the table and turning on my heel. “I’m going to be late.”  
“Lunch isn’t over for another twenty minutes!” Cana called after me as I walked out of the cafeteria and to my locker.  
Once there, I shoved the book inside and sighed. Today was going just great. I stuck my head in and rested it against the locker floor and let out a huge groan I didn’t know I’d been holding in.   
“Lose somethin’, Shrimp?”   
No. Not him. Not now.  
Slowly, I pulled my head out and turned to face him. He was leaning against Lucy’s locker, arms crossed, staring at me with an amused look on his face.  
He had no business looking so hot.  
I replaced my History and English textbooks with my Biology and Math books and closed my locker door before turning around.   
Before I could even take a step, he reached out with one strong arm and stopped me.  
“Class ain’t for another twenty minutes, Shorty. Where ya goin’?”  
I turned to face him, craning my neck to look at him. He was six-foot-one. I was four-foot-eleven.  
“Why do you want to know?”  
My stomach growled.  
He looked down at me. “Didn’t ya eat?”  
I looked at my feet. “I didn’t get the chance.”  
“Come on, Shrimp. I’m buyin’,” he said, slinging an arm over my shoulders and all but dragging me down the hall.  
“W-what? We can’t leave school! We won’t get back in time for class.”  
“Relax, Shorty. We’re not goin’ anywhere.”  
His words didn’t convince me as we reached the front door of the school.   
“Wait here,” he said, leaving me at the entrance as he left.  
I sighed and turned to go back to the cafeteria.  
“I told ya to wait,” his gruff voice said behind me, joined by the smell of pizza from my favorite place. “Now come on.”  
We walked down the halls, up the stairs, back to the library. He stopped by Freed’s table and handed him a couple of slices.   
“Yer brain’s no good on an empty stomach,” he told Freed, who simply nodded and continued highlighting passages in his book.  
We made our way back to the couch where I’d run into him earlier. His backpack was still there, along with a notebook, some loose sheet music pages, and a guitar I hadn’t noticed earlier.  
He caught me staring at the book, trying to read it upside down as I sank down onto the couch.  
“You can read ‘em if ya want. I’m not shy,” he said, digging into the pizza.  
Curiosity got the best of me and I picked it up, flipping through it as I ate a slice of pizza. It was sausage, my favorite.  
The notebook was full of songs, written by him. I noticed a similarity in all of them. They all contained the line “shoo-be-doo-bop”.   
Some of the lines stood out to me. It was like he was describing me, but he couldn’t be. I wasn’t anything special.  
I closed the notebook and handed it to him.  
“I know you and yer friends are scared o’ me, Shrimp. Ya don’t have ta pretend.”  
“I’m not,” I said truthfully. “And neither is Juvia.”  
He thought for a minute, chewing on his pizza. “Yer right. Juvia’s always been real kind to me.”  
He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. “If yer not scared, why’d ya keep lookin’ away in homeroom?”  
I blushed and picked at an imaginary piece of fuzz on my tights. “I can’t tell you,” I mumbled.  
He opened one eye and grinned. “Gi-hee. I’ll get it out of ya sooner or later.”  
We spent the next fifteen minutes before class talking, laughing, and eating pizza, and when we walked into Biology together, we got strange looks. Our seats were across the room from each other, but we both kept stealing glances throughout the period, and he even walked me to my math class after. I couldn’t focus on anything Mr. Horologium was saying. My thoughts were full of small apartments filled with books, a black cat curled up on the couch, metal decorations made in welding class hung on the walls.   
“Shoo-be-doo-bop” echoed in my head.  
What was happening to me?


	3. Fairy Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Fairy Hills, the dorm for female students of Magnolia High. See what a typical Friday afternoon with Levy is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! We had a huge storm here and my power went out on Tuesday, then last night when I was finishing up the chapter, our internet service had an outtage. We should be back to normal and I'll keep updating regularly!

When the final bell rang at the end of the day, I gladly left Mr. Toro’s gym class. He was a little too handsy for my liking.   
I met Lucy at our lockers and checked my notebook for my weekend assignments before getting the books I needed. I was in the process of shoving the book I’d borrowed from the library into my already full bag when Cana sidled up to us.  
“Party. My house. Tonight.”  
I sighed. “Cana, we have tons of homework.”  
“And?” she rolled her eyes. “Save it for Sunday.”  
I opened my mouth to protest, but she interrupted me.  
“Come oooon,” she whined. “We haven’t partied since summer!”  
“You party every weekend,” Lucy pointed out.  
“That’s different,” Cana pouted. “I’m not with my besties every weekend. You guys can even sleep over after!”  
“I think a party could be beneficial,” Erza agreed, joining us.  
“I’ll invite the Iron Giant and his friends,” Cana told me, poking my nose and smiling suggestively.  
I frowned. “It’s not like that.”  
“Oh yeah? Where’d you go when you left the cafeteria.”  
“The library.” It wasn’t a complete lie.  
Cana scoffed and crossed her arms. “Boring.”  
I closed my locker door. “And we may have bought a pizza and shared it,” I mumbled.  
Lucy gasped. “Levy!”  
“What? He offered! Was I supposed to say ‘no’?”  
“Uh, yes? You’re a good girl and he- well he’s…” she trailed off.  
“He’s actually not a bad guy,” I said defensively. “He writes songs and reads and he’s really sweet.” I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.  
Cana grinned. “Little Lev’s in love you guys,” she cooed, pulling me to her and stroking the top of my head like a mother would.  
“Oh, grow up, Cana,” I grumbled, pushing her away. “I’m gonna go home,” I said, heading toward the school entrance.  
“Hey! Party tonight! Don’t be late!” Cana called after me. I waved in return.  
It wasn’t a far walk to Fairy Hills, the housing the school provided for female students. If our parents travelled a lot for work or weren’t living anymore, we could stay there. Erza, Evergreen, Kinana, Laki, and Juvia lived in the dorms as well. Cana could if she wanted since her dad travelled so much, but she said she liked the privacy her dad’s house provided.   
I was about a block away when an engine revved next to me. I turned my head and Gajeel was there in a large black Jeep.   
“Need a lift?” he asked, one hand on the steering wheel, the other hanging casually out of the open window.  
“I’m almost home,” I replied.  
He rolled his eyes. “Come on, Shrimp. It’s gonna rain,” he said, peering at the sky.  
I followed his gaze, and sure enough, storm clouds were rolling in. I thought for a moment about whether or not I could beat the storm. With my short legs? Doubtful.   
Sighing, I made my way around the front of his Jeep and climbed into the passenger seat.  
“Don't be like that, Shorty,” he grinned as I buckled my seatbelt. “We already had our first date, why shouldn’t I drive ya home?”  
I whipped my head around to look at him as he gave his signature “gi-hee” and started off down the road.  
“Fairy Hills, right?” he asked, but I was still stuck on the “first date” comment. He glanced at me. “Shrimp?”  
“F-first date?”  
He shrugged. “Pizza and chatting in the library. Not exactly coffee at the cafe, but I can work with it.”  
“I- you thought-” I sputtered.  
“Relax, Shrimp. I’m messin’ with ya,” he took a turn into the driveway of Fairy Hills just as the rain started coming down in sheets. I definitely wouldn’t have made it home before it hit if I’d walked.  
Sighing, I tried to look relieved but felt a twinge in the pit of my stomach as I opened the door, groaning at the amount of rain I’d have to walk through to get into the building.  
“Here,” he said, tossing me a large leather jacket.  
“Wh-,” I said, looking from it to him.  
“Keep it,” he said, getting ready to pull out of the driveway.  
“I’ll get it back to you on Monday,” I mumbled, blushing as I pulled it on. It was HUGE on me.  
I hopped out of the Jeep, water sloshing around my ankles. I turned to thank him but he said something before I could.  
“See ya at the party, Shortstack,” he winked, leaning over to pull the door closed.  
My stomach did backflips.   
I pulled his jacket closer around me and sprinted through the rain into the dorm.  
Kinana and Laki were in the common area and both gave me knowing looks when they saw me.  
“Shut up!” I snapped and they giggled.  
“Sooo,” Laki said, smirking. “Gajeel Redfox, huh? Who would think you’d be into THAT, Lev-Lev?”  
Scowling, I walked across the common area toward the staircase.  
“Use protection!” Laki called after me.  
“Laki!” Kinana hissed.  
Once in the safety of my room, I closed and locked the door and covered my face with my hands.  
He’d transferred at the beginning of the year, same as Juvia. Why now? It was almost Halloween. Had Erik or somebody put him up to this? Was he messing with me?  
My phone chimed. I pulled it out of my skirt pocket and saw a text from Cana. The party was starting at nine. I had time to wallow in self pity, thank God.  
I hung Gajeel’s jacket on a hook by the door and kicked off my sandals. I was soaked through to my skin and it was freezing in my room. I turned the heat on and padded over to the bathroom. A hot shower was exactly what I needed.   
As I let the water heat up, I peeled off my clothes and tossed them in my hamper. When I stepped under the perfectly hot stream, I sighed happily, letting it soak my hair and run down my body.  
I washed up with vanilla scented body wash and cherry blossom scented shampoo, then just stood under the water, thinking about what had happened today. It was definitely different. I didn’t take risks. I’d always dated safe guys, eaten lunch at the same table with the same friends, wore the same plain clothes, and read the same books. Today was a change and it felt good. Right, somehow.   
I turned off the shower and stepped out, reaching for a fluffy towel. I wrapped myself in it and reluctantly stepped out of the happy little steam bubble I was in. I blow dried my hair then stepped out into my main room.   
My books were on shelves and in stacks. My bedspread had sunflowers printed on it. My walls were yellow and covered in posters from my favorite books and book-to-movie adaptations and pictures of my friends.   
I pulled some leggings, fluffy socks, and a comfortable sweatshirt out of my dresser and changed into them, hanging my towel over the back of my bathroom door.  
I sat at my desk and set off to do my weekend homework but found it impossible to focus on the poetry prompt for English or the chapter summary for History.   
Finally giving up after an hour of erasing my work and starting over then erasing it again, I closed my books and got up, stretching. I decided I should probably decide what I was going to wear to Cana’s party. I’d never hear the end of it if I wore something I wore every day.   
I flipped through my closet and kept coming up with nothing. I thought about asking someone in the dorms to borrow something, then laughed. As if anything they owned would fit me. They all have curves in all the right places. I’m flat as a board.  
Finally, I saw it. A green plaid pleated mini-skirt Cana had made me buy over the summer. I’d completely forgotten about it, stuffed in a box in the back of my closet. I pulled it out and shook it, trying to smooth out any wrinkles. I pulled out some tights and a black tank top out of my dresser and found a pair of black booties in the closet.  
Once dressed and satisfied, I packed an overnight bag with some pajamas and toiletries. I put in a clean outfit for tomorrow for good measure then went into the bathroom to start on my hair and makeup.   
Here, I needed help. I usually only did mascara and lipgloss. Sometimes I’d wear eyeliner. I really, really didn’t want to ask HER for help, but I had no choice. I gathered up my makeup bag and set off down the hall to Evergreen’s room.  
She looked like a kid on Christmas. She’d been begging to give me a makeover since I moved into the dorm.   
“Are you sure it’s supposed to take this long?” I finally asked after what felt like hours, moving my hand to brush some hair out of my face.  
She smacked my hand away with a fan I didn’t realize she’d been holding. “You can’t rush a masterpiece, Levy.”  
A few more strokes with her brush and she finally let me look in a mirror. She’d put smokey eyeshadow on my eyelids, and winged the eyeliner. My lips were a dark blood red. I looked hot.  
I couldn’t suppress my grin as I thanked her and got up to go back to my room. Erza would be leaving soon and I was catching a ride from her.  
“Wait! Don’t you want your nails done?” Evergreen called out as I hurried down the hall to get my things.   
“I can handle that!” I called back.  
Once in my room, I did one last sweep to make sure I had everything I would need for a sleepover at Cana’s. I don’t know why, but I felt wrong leaving Gajeel’s jacket here, so I pulled it on before I headed downstairs to wait for Erza.  
I checked my phone and responded to some texts I’d missed from Jet, Droy, and Lucy as I sat in one of the armchairs in the common area.   
Finally Erza came down from her room and we set off. As usual, she had way too many bags for a one night stay at Cana’s, and she was one-upping everyone with her outfit. Erza’s motto when it came to dressing was “Go big or go home”.   
“Ready?” she asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
I gulped. Nobody was ever ready to ride in Erza’s car. She didn’t know the meaning of “slow”.  
I fidgeted with the black headband I’d put in my hair.   
“As I’ll ever be.”


	4. Party Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I was stuck on this chapter and really kinda just wanted it to end, so it's shorter than usual. Next chapter will be better but I still hope you enjoy it!

Cana’s house looked like it always did. Any possible surface was littered with empty alcohol bottles. Lucy was already there trying to clean up before the party. Loud rock music was blaring out of the large speakers in the living room. I headed into Cana’s room to drop off my bag and found Cana standing at her closet trying to figure out what to wear.  
Finally, the brunette sighed. “Fuck it,” she said, pulling a random bikini top and pants out of her pile of clothes. “If I have it my way, they won’t be staying on long anyway,” she winked at me as she disappeared into the bathroom.  
When I heard the shower turn on, I busied myself by looking through Cana’s extensive nail polish collection, finally settling on a dark cherry red shade. I took the bottle and headed back into the living room, plopping myself on the couch.   
Someone clicked their tongue behind me. “Honey, those nails need so much more work than just a paint job,” it was Cana. I forgot how fast her showers were.  
“I don’t have time for a whole manicure,” I huffed.  
“Then I know what we’re doing tomorrow!” she sang, hopping over the back of the couch to sit beside me and ignoring my protests. She grabbed a bottle of beer seemingly out of thin air and popped the cap off it before she started drinking.   
I stuffed the bottle of nail polish into the pocket of Gajeel’s jacket, deciding there was no point in painting my nails if we were going out for manicures tomorrow.  
The bottle left Cana’s mouth with a pop! and she looked at me.  
“Who’s jacket?” she asked curiously, and I blushed.  
“Gajeel’s,” I muttered.  
“SPILL IT!” she yelled, sloshing beer down herself as Lucy and Erza came running.  
“There’s nothing to spill,” I muttered. “He gave me a ride home cuz of the rain and let me borrow his jacket.”  
“Why are you still wearing it if it’s ‘nothing’?” Cana pressed on.  
I mumbled under my breath.  
“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”  
“It feels right!” I snapped.  
Thankfully, people started arriving, so she didn’t press the issue anymore.  
In less than an hour, the house was packed. I found myself leaning against a wall, a plastic cup of one of Cana’s “special punches” in my hand, scanning the room. Jet and Droy had gotten bored of bothering me and were off raiding the snack table.   
Suddenly, a hulking shadow loomed over me. Gajeel had found me.  
“Should stick to me, Shrimp,” he grinned. “Yer too short to be off on yer own.”  
I glared at him. “Don’t be rude,” I said, hitting him lightly on the arm.  
“My jacket suits ya,” he said in a low voice, leaning down close to me. “C’mon, let’s get outta here,” he said, picking me up with ease and tossing me over his shoulder. I felt my skirt blow up and squealed.  
“Gi-hee,” he laughed.   
He finally put me down when we got outside to Cana’s back yard. He sat down on the back porch and left space for me to join him.  
I sat beside him but kept space between us, not wanting to get too close too quickly. He took a sip of his beer and shook his shaggy hair out of his face.  
I couldn’t help staring at him. He really was gorgeous.  
“See somethin ya like?” he smirked.  
I mumbled. “Maybe.”  
“Gi-hee,” he gave that damned laugh.  
“Sh-shut up! Stupid Gajeel!” I huffed and looked away.  
I felt his large arm drape over me and pull me to him.  
“Don’t be so shy, Shorty. Let loose.”  
I let myself relax in his embrace and it felt right.   
As the night went on, I became more comfortable around Gajeel. We danced, talked, and laughed.  
Around two in the morning, people finally started leaving. Gajeel and I were sitting on the couch as Erza and Lucy started cleaning up. Cana was passed out on the kitchen table. Laxus saw her and sighed, picking her up to carry her to her bedroom.  
I yawned and leaned against him.  
“I should get goin’,” he said. “Got a busy day tomorrow, Shrimp.”  
I pouted. “No,” I whined, still a bit drunk.  
“Shorty, I’d love to stay, but yer drunk. I’ll see ya at school,” he pushed me off of him and gently laid me down on the couch. “Get some sleep, Shrimp,” he whispered, slipping a piece of paper into my pocket.  
That’s the last thing I remember before I fell asleep.  
\---  
The next morning was awful. I had a pounding headache and my mouth felt like it was full of cotton. My eyes were glued shut by eye makeup and sleep. I pried them open as I sat up and looked around. The house was in pristine condition. Erza didn’t stop until it was clean. She never gave up on anything until it was finished.  
I got up off the couch and stretched, then snuck into Cana’s room to grab my clothes. Once in the bathroom, I carefully laid Gajeel’s jacket across the bathroom counter and stripped out of my clothes, waiting for the shower to heat up.   
I suddenly remembered he’d put something in my pocket and quickly pulled it out. It was his number written on a scrap of paper. It looked like our Biology homework. I felt my heart flutter and wrapped one of Cana’s towels around myself before I ran through the house looking for my phone.  
I finally found it plugged into a charger in the kitchen. God bless Erza and her punctuality.  
I quickly plugged Gajeel’s number into my phone and texted him a simple good morning and a smiley emoji before remembering my shower.  
I lathered up with Cana’s pumpkin body wash and used her face wash to clean off my makeup.   
When I felt clean enough, I got out of the shower and dressed in the pajamas I'd packed and pulled on Gajeel’s jacket.  
I checked my phone and my stomach flipped as I saw he’d responded.  
“Mornin’ Shrimp,” the text said. “Glad ya got my note.”  
I don’t know how much time passed before Cana, Lucy, and Erza woke up. I spent the morning texting Gajeel and working on my homework. I know, I know. What kind of nerd brings homework to a party?  
I found out a lot about Gajeel that morning. He had a cat named Panther Lily. He was in a band with a guy from a rival school. He worked with metal to make jewelry and household items. He even said he’d make me something, if I painted my nails the colors he suggested. He wasn’t a bad guy at all.   
“Someone’s in love,” Cana teased as she joined me on the couch. “Tell me all about it. Is it tall, dark, and pierced?”  
“Maybe,” I said, answering another text.  
“Ooo,” she cooed. “Tell me about it at the salon,” she insisted, pulling me up with her. “But first coffee!”


	5. Manicures and Music Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between Cana's party, a new manicure, and an invite from Gajeel, Levy's getting more adventure than she knows what to do with.

After we all showered and got dressed, we piled into Cana’s car and drove downtown. We peeked into a few shops, stopped at a cafe for coffee and muffins, then headed to the salon.   
We picked out our colors- bright red for Erza, pink for Lucy, blue for Cana, and a metallic dark gray for me- and sat in the pedicure chairs.  
I was in heaven. I hadn’t had a pedicure since the summer.  
I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the large, comfortable chair, relaxing, until Cana sang out next to me.  
“So,” she trilled, “what’s going on between you and Redfox?”  
I blushed and opened my eyes. “Nothing. We’ve just been texting.”  
“Laxus says he saw you two sneak off together last night,” she pressed.  
“We didn’t sneak off, we went out back to talk.”  
She huffed. “Boring. I want all the dirty details!”  
“There aren’t any dirty details to tell,” I said, pulling out my phone as it dinged.   
Cana snatched the phone out of my hands. “I don’t believe you,” she said, scrolling through the messages. She got bored fast.  
“I told you, nothing dirty,” I snapped as I took my phone back and responded to Gajeel’s text. He’d asked what I was doing today. I told him I was out getting my nails done with the girls. I snapped a quick selfie of myself with Cana, Lucy, and Erza in the background and attached it to the text.  
He teased me about being so much smaller than my friends and practically sinking into the chair. I quipped back with a joke about his piercings and how he ever got through metal detectors.  
He told me there were more where those came from, and I felt my cheeks heat up.  
When our pedicures were done, we moved to the manicure stations. I was just going to have my nails shaped and painted, but Cana convinced me to be daring and get acrylics. Since it was my first time, I got short, almond-shaped nails.   
The girls wanted to do some more shopping but I really needed to get my homework done. I parted ways with them and walked back to Cana’s house to retrieve my things. It wasn’t a far walk and Magnolia was a safe enough city.   
I fished the spare key out of the potted plant by the door and let myself in. All of my things were already packed in my bag, so I just grabbed it and left.   
Back at Fairy Hills, I turned my phone on Do Not Disturb and seriously got started on my assignments.   
It was six in the evening when I finally finished, but at least I’d have a Sunday free. I stood up and stretched, and turned my phone notifications back on. I had a few texts from my friends and a missed call from… Gajeel.   
My stomach flipped as I opened his voicemail.  
“Hey shorty. Me ‘n’ my friends are doin’ a gig t’night and I’d love it if ya came,” his low voice growled through my phone.  
I quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled down the details on a spare piece of paper.   
I knew the place and, thankfully, I wouldn’t need to dress up the way I had for the party. I changed into a simple black dress and some rose patterned tights and slipped on some boots.  
I put on some light foundation, eyeliner, and mascara, and a touch of red lipgloss and when I was satisfied, I pulled on his jacket, grabbed my purse, phone, and key to the dorm, and set off back downtown, to the all ages club where he’d be playing.  
There was already a line when I got there and the show didn’t start for another thirty minutes. Minors were marked with X’s on their hands so the bartender didn’t serve them alcohol. I was sure I’d miss Gajeel’s band until a familiar metallic smell clouded my senses and his voice I’d come to know so well told me “My girl doesn’t have to wait in line.”  
I waited for his laugh and “I’m playin’ with ya, Shrimp,” but it didn’t come.  
I looked down so he wouldn’t see my red face as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the venue. I plopped down on the stage as he and his bandmates- Erik from school and Orga and Rufus from the Sabertooth Academy- did a last soundcheck.   
The band was called Steel Lightning. Gajeel was main vocals and lead guitar, Erik was on drums, Orga was backup vocals and bass, and Rufus was on keyboard. Rufus didn’t really fit the style of the other band members, but he had a photographic memory, and that was a huge bonus. It didn’t hurt that he was dating Orga.   
When the crowd started spilling into the venue, I noticed Kinana and Laki in the front of the crowd and waved them over. Kinana looked terrified to see me.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Wh-what are you doing here?” she whispered.  
“Gajeel invited me. Why?”  
Behind Kinana, Laki snickered, and fluttered off toward the bar for a mocktail.   
“I, uh-” she blushed furiously, and grabbed me by the wrist to drag me into the bathroom.  
“My boyfriend is in the band,” she finally blurted out.  
“Wh- Erik?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“How did you-”  
I stared at her. “Kinana, two of them are gay and one of them is my-,” I paused. “Gajeel.”  
“Point taken,” she mumbled.  
I thought for a minute. Our friends could be pretty judgemental. I understood why she kept it a secret. “I won’t tell if you won’t,” I extended a pinky to her.  
“C’mon, Lev. Pinky promises?”  
“Don’t disrespect. It’s sacred.”  
She stared at me. “Fine,” she finally said, linking her pinky around mine.  
Kinana convinced me to scrub the X off my hand with her and then we went back out to rejoin the crowd. Gajeel insisted we stay close to the stage. Laki was there, too, with three actual cocktails. I guess being best friends with the drummer’s girlfriend had perks.   
I took one from her and reached around her to take the band’s setlist. I recognized a few of the songs from Gajeel’s book and smiled.  
When they started playing, Laki, Kinana, and I hyped them up like we were their groupies. I guess, at that point, we kind of were.   
We weren’t the only ones. Some of Rufus and Orga’s friends had shown up, too. They pulled them into the crowd as the next band went up. We ended up hanging out with them during the show and exchanged numbers. Sting, his boyfriend Rogue, and their friends Minerva and Yukino all went to Sabertooth Academy.   
Gajeel kept me close the whole time, like he was afraid if he wasn’t touching me, I’d disappear. If we weren’t dancing, he was holding my hand, or had his arm around my shoulders.   
At some point, we all ended up in a booth in the corner of the venue, chatting, laughing, and poking fun at each other.   
As the night went on, I found myself really letting loose and letting myself be comfortable in Gajeel’s presence. Somehow, I felt more at home with him and this group of misfits than I did with Lucy and the others.   
I think I fell asleep in his lap at one point. He was comforting.   
We danced so much, I thought my feet might fall off. I lost my shoes at some point, but Gajeel found them under a table. Future me would probably be embarrassed about that, but current, drunk me didn’t care. I was having fun.  
“See ya at the game,” Sting said, waving as they left after the show. The upcoming football game next week was against them. I didn’t usually go to games but with friends, it might be fun.  
Kinana and I stayed behind while the bands packed up. Laki was flirting with the bartender trying to get one last free drink before the bar closed. When the lights started shutting off, we decided it was time to leave.   
I was going to walk home but Gajeel insisted on driving me. I was tipsy and it was after midnight. As safe as Magnolia was during the day, it had its fair share of creeps after dark.   
When he pulled into the driveway at Fairy Hills, he handed me the crumpled and torn setlist.  
“In commemoration of our third date,” he winked.  
“See you at school, Gajeel,” I said, beaming at him.   
“See ya at school, Shrimp. Sleep well.”  
I did.  
\---  
The next morning came with a pounding headache that matched the pounding on my door.  
I groaned as I tumbled out of bed and stumbled to the door. It was ten on a Sunday, who was at my door?  
I was still in my dress and tights. Gajeel’s jacket and my boots were on the floor between my door and my bed.  
Rubbing my eyes, I pulled the door open and Lucy was there.  
“Where have you been?!” she snapped.  
“Right here, what do you mean?” I said stupidly, shielding my eyes from the hall light.  
Her eyes scanned me. “You never sleep in your clothes.”  
“I was out late with Kinana and Laki,” I told her, choosing not to go into any more detail.   
“Kinana and Laki?” she repeated.  
“Yes. Is that so weird? You’re not my only friend, Lucy,” I hissed. It came out meaner than I intended.   
“Jeez. Touchy. I was gonna see if you wanted to catch a movie with me and Natsu but-”  
“I’m really not in the mood to be a third wheel.”  
She huffed and headed down the hall. I closed the door behind her and locked it. There was no way I was going to get back to sleep now. Lucy and I had never really fought before.  
I decided to take a bath to relax.  
I filled the tub with hot water and lavender scented bubbles and peeled my clothes off to toss them in my hamper. I plugged my phone in since I hadn’t done that before I passed out and turned on some calming music before I slid into the bath. I dipped my head under the water and lathered up with my signature scents.   
I lost track of time while I lay there in complete bliss before someone else started knocking on the door, bringing me out of my dream bubble.  
I sighed, and pulled the plug on my bath, wrapping my hair in a towel and pulling on a robe.   
This time, much friendlier faces greeted me when I opened the door.  
Kinana and Laki were there with coffee and pain medicine.   
“You’ve never really partied like that,” Laki said. “Cana’s ‘shindigs’ can’t even compare.”  
“Care to join us in the laundry room?” Kinana asked, noticing my overflowing hamper.   
I took the coffee and pills gratefully. “Yeah, I’ll meet you down there. Let me get dressed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't even notice the minor 3oh!3 reference until I was editing this to post. RIP me.


	6. Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the party, Levy spends a lazy Sunday with some friends- both new and old.

Minutes later, I was in a baggy, comfortable hoodie, a pair of leggings, and my slippers, and had lugged my hamper down to the laundry room. Laki and Kinana were already there and had set up Laki’s laptop and some old movies to watch while we were waiting for our laundry to finish.  
The laundry room was in the basement, along with some private study rooms. In the laundry room, there were six washer and dryer sets, a large couch, and a coffee table. Some of us liked to stay while we washed our clothes and others liked to set a timer so they knew when to come back to get their clothes. I usually went to Cana’s to do my laundry and homework with Lucy and Erza, but I didn’t know where our friendship lied at this point.   
“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Laki said when I voiced these concerns as I was putting a load of laundry into the washing machine. “You’re allowed to do things without Lucy and Cana. You have other friends.”  
I sighed. “I know, I just wish she wasn’t so judgemental.” I poured the soap in and started the machine before joining Kinana and Laki on the couch.  
Laki turned on a movie but we weren’t really paying attention. Mostly, we vented about our friends, and the unfair way Gajeel, Erik, and their friends were treated. After all, Juvia was from the same background and everyone had accepted her without any protest. So what was it about the others that made everyone judge them?  
Around noon, we headed upstairs to the dorm kitchen to get some lunch. Kinana insisted on cooking, so Laki and I sat on barstools at the bar to watch. She was making fried rice with tofu and shrimp. Realizing I’d left my phone in my room, I excused myself and headed upstairs.  
My room was a bit of a mess. Gajeel’s jacket and my boots from the night before were still on the floor and my homework and school books were still scattered on my desk.   
I quickly retrieved my phone from my bathroom and texted Laki that I’d be back in a minute and started straightening up.  
My boots went back into the closet, Gajeel’s jacket went onto a coat hook by my door, and all my school things went into my messenger bag ready for tomorrow. I went into the bathroom and straightened up my makeup. Once I was satisfied, I flipped through my closet to find an outfit for school. Halloween was a week away and it was starting to get chilly outside. I settled on an orange sweater dress with cutout shoulders- and a matching headband of course- with some black tights and brown booties. I laid them out for the next day and headed back down to the kitchen for lunch.  
Kinana was truly a great cook. Honestly, she could open her own restaurant if she wanted to. Later that afternoon, with our bellies full and our laundry washed, folded, and back in our rooms, we sat on Laki’s bed, talking about our Halloween plans. Cana was probably going to throw another party but Laki and Kinana weren’t too keen on the idea. Gajeel’s band was playing that night at a festival in the town square.   
Guilt swelled in my throat as I thought of the idea of blowing off my friends for a guy.   
“Lev, you don’t need to feel bad. You don’t always have to do what Lucy and Cana want to do. Missing one party won’t be the end of the world,” Laki said, patting my hand soothingly. I gave a weak smile. Still, I felt bad about fighting with Lucy.   
I thanked Laki and Kinana for inviting me to hang out with them and headed back to my room, pulling out my phone and dialing Lucy’s number on the way.  
“Hello?” she picked up on the first ring.  
“Hey, Lu,” I said, hoping she could hear my smile.  
“Hi, Levy,” she said. It sounded a bit cold.  
“I’m sorry about this morning. I was out late last night-”  
“Were you with him?”  
I blinked. “Well, yeah, but-”  
“So you lied. You said you were with Kinana and Laki.”  
“I can be with more than two friends at the same time, Lucy.”  
“Like they would be caught dead with him.”  
I pulled my phone back from my ear and glared at it before bringing it back and responding. “I really don’t appreciate your whole attitude about Gajeel and his friends, Lu. For your information, Kinana, Laki, and I went to see Gajeel’s band play last night. And we had fun. Sorry I decided to do something without you guys, but I didn’t think I needed to check with you before every decision.”  
“Levy, I-”  
“Don’t worry about it,” I said. “Have fun at Cana’s Halloween party this weekend. I’m going to the festival.”  
I hung up before she could say anything else. I didn’t even notice I had started crying. Lucy and I had been close since she moved to Magnolia a year ago. I just didn’t know why she was acting like this about Gajeel, and for that matter, why she was upset that I’d been out with other friends. She hung out with other friends without me all the time.  
Back in my room, I lay down in my bed and stared at the wall. My bulletin board was covered in movie tickets, pictures of my friends, and ribbons from school events. It all felt fake. Wrong somehow. I sat up and took the bulletin board down.  
The pictures used to feature Jet and Droy, but recently, Lucy and Cana had taken over. I dug through my bedside table’s drawer and found my polaroid camera and some pictures I hadn’t hung up.  
I took everything off the board and started to work rearranging everything. The first new addition was the setlist from the gig last night. After that, I added an old picture of me, Jet, and Droy in the park, a picture of Lucy and Natsu with Natsu’s cat Happy, a picture of Erza eating some strawberry cake at her last birthday, a picture Cana had taken of herself with my camera, some tickets to movies I’d seen with my friends, and some dried flowers. It still felt like something was missing. As if on cue, my phone buzzed with a text from Gajeel. It was a picture of him lying on a couch, a black cat curled up on his chest. He’d captioned it “asshole won’t get off me”.   
I smiled and responded that maybe I’d have to take the cat’s place, then sent it before I realized what I’d said.  
“I didn’t mean it like that!” I quickly sent.  
“Any excuse to get you to my place, Shrimp,” he texted back.  
My face was bright red.   
“Stupid Gajeel,” I muttered, trying to regain my composure.  
“Need a ride to school tomorrow?” he texted again.  
I responded that I’d love one, and told him what time I’d be ready.  
I looked around for something to do. My room was clean, my homework was finished, I didn’t have any laundry left, and since it was a school night, there wasn’t really anything happening in town. I decided to call Jet and Droy. It had been a while since we’d just hung out together.  
Fifteen minutes later, we were in the common area of the dorm, a scary movie on the TV and popcorn in our laps. Seated between them, I felt like my old self again, and it felt good.   
As it neared midnight, I said goodbye to Jet and Droy and headed upstairs to bed. Once underneath the covers with the moonlight illuminating my room, I decided it was time for a change. It was time to feel like my old self again.  
\---  
The next morning, I found myself nervous for no real reason. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, pulled on Gajeel’s jacket, and grabbed my phone, keys, and schoolbag before heading downstairs for some coffee and breakfast. My nerves wouldn’t allow me to eat even some yogurt and berries, so I grabbed one of the travel mugs and poured myself some coffee to go, then went outside to wait for Gajeel.   
I didn’t have to wait long before the large black Jeep pulled into the driveway.  
He grinned at me when I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled the seatbelt.   
“Do ya ever take my jacket off, Shorty?”  
“Only when I’m bathing,” I teased.  
“Gi-hee,” was his only response as he drove off toward school.  
I wondered what my friends would say when they saw me show up to school with Gajeel. After a moment, I realized I didn’t really care. I was happy. That should be all that mattered to them.


	7. Lunch in the Library

As we entered the school building, Gajeel's arm slung lazily over my shoulders, I could swear people were staring. Me, Levy McGarden, the bookworm, straight-A, good girl with Gajeel Redfox, who was six-foot-one, covered in piercings, and had that "look" about him. We weren't a couple one would expect to see.

Jet and Droy met us at the door and Jet looked at me quizzically, but just shrugged and walked with us to homeroom. We parted ways and Jet and Droy headed to their own class, with a goodbye and a "see you in English," as Gajeel and I made our way to our seats.

"Shoulda let me carry yer bag, Shorty. Yer gonna have back problems," he teased, noticing the amount of books and binders that were stuffed in my bag.

"It's not that heavy," I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him.

He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, chewing on a paperclip.

'Where does he keep getting them? It's like magic,' a voice in the back of my head said.

"Isn't that the kinda thing boyfriends do?" he asked casually. I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Wh-what? Boyfriend?!"

"Gi-hee." He opened one eye to look at me. "Don't be embarrassed. You've been all over me all weekend."

"Sh-shut up!" I was bright red and just wanted to disappear. "Stupid Gajeel!"

The warning bell rang and our classmates started filing into the room. I noticed a few still hadn't recovered from Cana's party on Friday night.

Lucy walked in and took her seat behind me. I turned around to greet her but she had her earbuds in. I sighed and turned back around, taking a book out of my bag to read. Gajeel frowned.

"Hey!" he all but shouted at Lucy, causing her to jump and take her earbuds out. "What's yer deal? Levy doesn't have to check with you before she goes out with other friends, cheerleader."

My stomach flipped when he said my name.

Lucy huffed. "She usually has better taste in men."

My blood boiled when I heard that and I stood up, slamming my hands on my desk. "What exactly is bad about him, Lucy? Cuz he's an orphan? So is Gray. He went to Phantom? So did Juvia. He's a little rough around the edges? So is Laxus. So WHAT is your problem?" I whirled to face her, tears in my eyes. "You're supposed to be my friend, Lucy. If you have an actual problem with who I'm dating, talk to me about it instead of being childish and petty when I hang out with someone who isn't you. I had a movie night with Jet and Droy last night. Wanna give me shit for that, too?"

Lucy just stared at me, in shock I think. "Levy," she said quietly.

The bell rang.

"Forget it," I mumbled, sitting back down before the teacher came in.

"Listen up, you little brats!" she shouted, slamming a ruler against her desk. "I had a terrible weekend so I really don't want any of your drama today. My boyfriend-"

The class collectively groaned. Ms. Aquaria was dating one of the coaches, whom we affectionately called "The Scorpion", and they had relationship drama just about every week. Homeroom was only thirty minutes long, but her stories made it drag on. 

Finally, the bell rang, and we all gratefully left the classroom. Even Mr. Caprico would be better than that. 

At my locker, I put all my afternoon class books in and kept my English and History books. 

"Meet me for lunch?" Gajeel asked, ruffling my hair.

I frowned and smoothed my hair down. "Sure," I said, "but stop treating me like a child."

"Gi-hee," he grinned. "Can't help it, Shorty. Yer too cute."

I blushed. "J-just pick me up outside my class."

He winked at me and left me alone at my locker so he could make it to his welding class.

"Li'l Leeev!" Cana called out from down the hall, running toward my locker.

"What's up, Cana? You know, I have class and really can't be late-"

"Lu-lu tells me you've been a bit scandalous this weekend," she teased, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I scoffed. "She's spreading rumors about me now?" Anger heated my face.

"No, nothing like that," she waved dismissively. "She said after you left, you went out with Stone Cold Redfox."

"How many nicknames do you have for him?" I inquired, closing my locker and turning to head to class.

Cana followed closely behind me. "Don't change the subject. What did you dooo?"

"I went to see his band play, that's it. Kinana and Laki were there and we ended up hanging out. It was a good time." I shrugged as we reached my classroom. "I really have to go," I said.

"We'll talk later! Text me!" she called after me, rushing back down the hallway to her own class.  
I barely made it into my seat before the bell rang.

Jet leaned over as Mr. Caprico began taking up our assignments and whispered, "Did Cana corner you?"

I looked at him, confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Natsu gave me the third degree in homeroom," he explained. "Said you and Lucy had a fight and he wanted to know why."

I sighed. "You know why. What did you tell him?"

"I told him it was between you and Lucy and not to get involved."

I gave him a small smile as Mr. Caprico passed between our desks to gather our papers. 

The class droned on, saved only by the chips Droy had snuck in to share with us. It was almost like middle school again. I took notes and wrote down our assignment and stifled a laugh at the barbecue chip colored smudges on my notebook page.

"Ya seem different, Levy," Jet said as the three of us walked to our next classes. Jet and Droy had their math class in the same hallway as my History class.

"Different how?" I asked him.

"Well," he hesitated, "look, we love Lucy but-"

"You're acting more like you did before she moved here," Droy offered up.

"You haven't invited us over for movie night in months," Jet added, "so what's up?"

I beamed up at him. "We're a team, silly." We had reached my classroom, so I waved my goodbye to them and headed in, bracing myself for what was sure to be a long, boring lecture.

\---

Mr. Crux talked until the bell, but thankfully didn't assign any homework. Gajeel was leaning against the wall across the hall from my class. I smiled at him and walked over to join him. Immediately, he pushed himself off the wall and slung an arm over my shoulders. 

"What're ya thinkin' fer lunch, Shortstack?" he asked me as we walked down the hall. 

I looked up at him, perplexed. "Aren't we just gonna get food in the cafeteria?"

"Boring," he said, "but alright. Gives me more money to treat you to a real date."

We stood in line for food in the cafeteria. I wondered what they were serving today. Gajeel removed his arm from around my shoulders and took my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. 

I looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Gi-hee," he gave a toothy grin. "I just like to see ya squirm."

Blushing, I turned my attention to the line in front of me, but didn't let go of his hand.

We finally reached the lunch station. Today they were serving burgers, chips, a fruit cup, and salad. I let go of Gajeel's hand to grab a tray, then grabbed a bottle of water, and paid for my food. I stared out at the tables, trying to decide where to sit.

"Library," he said, then led the way out of the cafeteria.

We sat in the same secluded corner, on the same couch. His guitar and song book were missing this time. It was just us and our food. I sat on the opposite end of the couch from him and started eating.

He ate faster than anyone I knew, even Droy. When he finished, he laid down with his head in my lap. 

I balanced my tray on the arm of the couch and continued eating, using all of my willpower not to run my fingers through his hair. 

He was watching me intently and I felt a blush creeping along my cheeks.

When I finished eating, I pulled my poetry book from English and a highlighter out of my bag to get a head start on my assignment. Reading was something I always excelled at. I loved words and languages and the way authors put them to work.

I highlighted the relevant poems for the assignment, making a mental note to go back and make notes in the margins when I got home.

When I finished, he was still watching me.

"Did you even blink?" I asked.

"Yer amazing, Lev. You know that?"

I glanced away and clutched the book to my chest. "Sh-shut up, you big dummy."

The warning bell rang and I shoved my book back into my bag. "Are you going to let me up?"

"No way I can convince you to skip Biology with me?"

"Gajeel!" I gasped, shoving his shoulder.

"I get the message, Shrimp," he grinned, sitting up. "Next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll also be posting this on Wattpad, on a more set schedule! user is ohheyeri


	8. We're A Team, Silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence! My laptop broke a few months ago and I only just now got a new one. But I'm back and here with a vengeance!

After gym class ended, I headed to my locker to get the books I'd need for my homework. Lucy was at her locker and looked my way when I walked up but didn't say anything. I was halfway through putting my English book in my bag when Jet walked up behind me.

"What're you doin' tonight, Levy?" he asked.

I closed my locker door and turned to face him, smiling. "Gajeel's giving me a ride home, then I'm probably gonna get my homework done and just relax. Why? What's up?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I could really use help on that poetry assignment. I'm no good with words. You mind if I come over?"

"Of course not! What are friends for? Bring Droy, too! We can have a study group like old times." I noticed Gajeel coming down the hall ready to take me home. "See you soon!" I said to Jet as I went to join him.

"What was that about?" he asked, taking my bag and ignoring my protests. 

I huffed. "I told you I can carry it on my own."

"Don't ignore the question, Shrimp."

"He wanted help on an English assignment. We're going to have a study session at Fairy Hills. Would you like to join us?

"I thought guys weren't allowed in the girls' dorm," he said as he held the school door open for me.

"They're allowed in the common area and the kitchen after school until midnight on weekdays and until two on weekends. They aren't allowed in private rooms," I explained as we walked to his Jeep.

"Gi-hee," he grinned. "That's good ta know, Shorty."

When we reached his Jeep, he tossed our bags into the back seat and climbed in to start the engine. I climbed up into the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt.

"So do you want to join us or not?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I don't have any plans today."

When we got to the dorms, I gave Gajeel a tour of the areas he was allowed to roam. Upstairs is strictly off limits to boys.

"I bet I could find a way," he said, smirking when I told him that.

"Gajeel!" I hissed. "The walls have ears and they belong to-"

"Absolutely not!" Erza's booming voice echoed through the front foyer of Fairy Hills. "No men means no men, Gajeel. Boyfriends included."

I blushed furiously as Gajeel slung his arm over my shoulders. "How am I supposed to get any alone time with my shrimp?" he teased.

Erza frowned. "On a date, like a proper gentlemen."

She excused herself to go up to her room and change into her karate uniform. She had practice with Master Jura.

When we were alone, I looked up at Gajeel. "Are you really my boyfriend? You haven't been denying it."

"Neither have you," he pointed out. "Gi-hee. Don't overthink things, Shrimp. If ya wanna date, we'll date. If ya wanna be friends, we'll stay friends."

I nodded. "Then I want to start things the right way, on a real date, not just parties and gigs."

"Thought ya'd never ask," he grinned.

\---

Jet and Droy needed more help than I'd thought. I ended up having to help them with not only their poetry assignments, but their math assignments, too. Math isn't my strongest subject, so it was well after dinner time before we finished. Laki and Kinana joined us for dinner, and we all pitched in for takeout. Around eight, Evergreen waltzed past us on her way out the door, with a trill of "don't wait up, Levy," and a wink in my direction. I raised an eyebrow as Gajeel chuckled from his spot beside me. 

"What?" I asked him as I began to gather up my things to take to my room.

"The Beast is gonna wreck her," he said, shrugging.

"Gajeel! Don't be disgusting!" I spluttered as Jet and Droy looked at him, shocked.

"Shrimp, look at her, and look at Strauss. You can't tell me I'm wrong about that."

"Elfman and Evergreen? No way," I shook my head in disbelief. 

"I dunno, Levy," Droy said. "He has been sitting with the Thunder Tribe an awful lot lately."

"Stop!" I shrieked, covering my ears. "I don't need to imagine that!"

"Mira's gonna eat Ever alive," Jet said, zipping up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Nah, my money's on the Fairy Queen," Gajeel said. "She's got some fire in her eyes."

"We're not betting on our friends' love lives," a scolding voice said from the stairs. Erza had come down for her pre-bedtime cake. 

"Alright, Red," Gajeel huffed, crossing his arms. "You've known 'em longest. Who d'ya think would win in a fight? Evergreen or Mirajane?"

She thought for a moment. "Of course, fighting is different." She pulled a piece of strawberry cake out of the refrigerator and carried it over to the bar where she pondered and twisted a fork between her fingers. "Mira was in the same martial arts courses as me when we were children, but it's been a long time since she's used those muscles. On the other hand, Evergreen has always focused more on the arts and has never expressed any kind of interest in fighting. If it were serious, Mira would probably win. Although, with Evergreen's temper..." she trailed off as the boys stared at her, Gajeel amused and Jet and Droy stunned.

Erza stood up straight and smirked. "I'll take your wager, Black Steel. Mira would definitely win in a fight."

Jet and Droy said their goodbyes and Erza took her cake back to her room. Soon, it was just Gajeel and me in the common area. I turned the TV on but neither of us really paid attention to what was playing. I leaned against him with my legs curled up on the couch beside me. 

As it neared midnight, I felt a bit sad knowing he'd have to leave, and I was drowsy. His scent clouded my head. 

"I hate to do it, Shrimp," he said finally, "but I gotta go before ya get in trouble."

I sighed and sat up. "I know," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

He ruffled my hair and stood up, gathering his bag and phone, then walked toward the door.

"Friday night. Dinner?" he asked suddenly, his hand on the doorknob. "I know a place."

I smiled. "Mmhmm."

Then I fell into darkness.


	9. It's A Date

Friday came way too fast. Did he want to leave straight from school or come pick me up later? I had no idea. I probably should've asked him, but to be honest, the morning after he asked me, I wasn't sure if it had been real or I'd dreamt it. He had reassured me that no, I wasn't dreaming, and yes, he was taking me out. Every day since, he'd taken to teasing me about my wild imagination. 

On Friday morning, I stood in front of my closet wrapped in a towel, trying to decide what to wear. I hadn't been on a date since middle school, and I wasn't sure what I'd been on could even be called a date. 

If life were a book or movie, this would be the part where my more fashionable friends came to the rescue, but they'd already left for their various practices or extracurriculars. 

He always said he didn't care what I wore when we texted, but I couldn't help feeling nervous and nothing in my closet looked good enough. 

I finally decided on two separate outfits, one that would be appropriate for school and one that I could have waiting in case he was picking me up later. I pulled on the black sweater and green skirt combo, quickly combed through my hair, put in a headband, and pulled on my tights and boots. It was chilly, so I grabbed Gajeel's jacket- that he kept "forgetting" to ask for- and wrapped myself in the huge leather garment. 

Grabbing my bag, phone, and key to my dorm, I bounced downstairs to wait for my knight in shining piercings riding up in his black Jeep.

When I heard the familiar rumbling of his tires on the gravel driveway, my stomach flipped. I took a deep breath telling myself today was just like any other day, with the added bonus of dinner with my already-kind-of-boyfriend.

He idled in front of the dorm's glass front door and I took another deep breath, hiked my bag up on my shoulder, and put on a brave face. 

"It's just another day, Levy," I muttered to myself as I pushed the door open and braced against the crisp October air.

He grinned his signature grin as I climbed into the passenger seat. 

"Just a few more hours, Shrimp," he teased. 

My cheeks betrayed me and burned bright red. 

"Don't be nervous. It's just a regular, boring day at school," he said, pulling forward around the circular drive. "It's after school that ya gotta be nervous about."

***

The final bell rang and I bolted from gym. Gajeel was taking me out straight after school and I couldn't wait to meet him. I desperately wanted to know what this "place he knew" was. 

I was too fast, though, I realized as I made it to the school's main door and he wasn't there. I took a moment to catch my breath, then peered at my reflection in the glass. My hair had flattened as the day went on and my cheeks were flushed from gym. I'd never really noticed how truly awful I looked after school each day. And I'd been letting him see me like this?

"Don't be nervous, Blue," Cana's voice said in my head. 

I furrowed my brow and nodded once, smoothing my hair and retying my headband. I walked through the doors and sat on the bench just outside the building. I watched throngs of people pass by, desperate to leave school and get ready for Halloween the next day, whether they were going to Cana's party or the festival. 

I heard his laugh before I saw him. He left the building with Erik, probably talking about their set for the festival. He saw me and waved, said something to Erik, and walked over to meet me. 

I stood up and grinned at him. "Where are we going?"

"Some place you'll like," he promised as he took my hand and we set of toward his Jeep.

Fifteen minutes later, we were downtown, parking on the street by one of the antique shops. We left our bags and got out of the car and I looked around, trying to figure out where it was that he was taking me. He led me across the street where, nearly unnoticeable next to a hair salon, was a tiny restaurant. With one bar with three stools, three six-seater tables, and a small round table in the corner, the place was intimate, and very calm. At the door, we were handed menus and greeted by a girl who looked all too happy to help us. 

One glance at the menu and I noticed they almost exclusively served crepes. All kinds, sweet and savory, breakfast and lunch. After a few moments, I ordered a crepe with strawberries and Nutella spread, and he ordered a Monte Cristo crepe. We both ordered hot chocolate. She sent our order back to the kitchen and led us to the small table in the corner. Immediately, another employee brought us each a glass of water. 

"How did you find this place?" I asked him, looking around at the vintage decor and paintings from local artists.

"The owner of the coffee shop where I write my songs just bought this place. He's a good man. I like to support them," he said, not taking his eyes off me. 

In my peripheral vision, I saw a flyer leaning against the wall and picked it up. It was a flyer for the local orphanage. At the bottom of the flyer, in bold letters, read "This month's proceeds will be given to the Cait Shelter Home For Lost Children."

"Each month, they choose a charity," he explained as I read over the flyer. 

In one picture, there was a small girl with dark blue hair holding an angry-looking white cat. Though the girl was smiling, there was a certain sadness in her eyes. 

"Her name is Wendy," he said. "The band sponsors her. Sometimes she stays with one of us so she can get out of the orphanage."

I looked up at him. "I had no idea," I whispered.

He grinned. "Don't be sad, shorty. She's had a rough life, but she's on the road to a better life. She's in middle school now, but I think she wants to come to Fairy Tail when she hits high school. I'm gonna make sure that happens. The second I turn eighteen I'm gonna start working toward fostering her permanently."

This was a side of Gajeel that nobody had ever seen. He was wonderful.

"'Course with her, I also get Carla," he pointed to the cat in the picture. "Not sure how Panther Lily will feel about a friend."

I was so caught up in his stories about the things he'd done with Wendy that I didn't notice when I short, greying, mustached man brought us our food. 

"Eat up kids! Gajeel, you need your strength for the show tomorrow. We'll be watching!" he crowed.

"Gi-hee," Gajeel chuckled. "Thanks, Mr. Yagima. I won't let you down."

We didn't talk much as we ate, but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence. When we finished, we thanked Mr. Yagima, left some money in the donation jar, and walked outside where the daylight was starting to fade away. 

"Anywhere else ya'd like to go, Shrimp?" he asked as we got into the Jeep, but I didn't answer.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I want to meet Wendy. She's an important part of your life and I'd like to be a part of both of your lives."

He looked shocked, but smiled as he started the engine. "Tomorrow, Levy."


End file.
